


My Night Sky

by emmaleenoti



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Patton has a nightmare, Patton wears Virgil's hoodie, Virgil comforts Patton, Virgil explains his love for Patton, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaleenoti/pseuds/emmaleenoti
Summary: Virgil and Patton fall asleep cuddling, and Virgil wakes up to Patton having a nightmare. (see notes inside)





	My Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I used a prompt: Person A comforts Person B after a nightmare.
> 
> I chose not to be cliche and make Patton comfort Virgil, especially since I just began a Poylamsanders fic where they all comfort Virgil, so I hope you all enjoy Virgil comforting Patton and explaining his love for him <3 <3

Patton and Virgil were laying in Patton’s bed, having fallen asleep a few hours earlier watching a movie and cuddling. Virgil awoke slowly, forgetting where he was for a moment. He rubbed his eyes then remembered he was still wearing his makeup.

“Yikes.” Virgil remarked quietly, yawning.

He looked around and saw the laptop still laying on the side of the bed. It must have slipped off of Virgil’s lap as the two were sleeping. Virgil moved slowly, not wanting to disturb Patton who was laying against him. He tried to move his right arm out from behind Patton’s head, but decided instead that he could just lean forward to close the laptop and place it carefully on the nightstand not too far away. When he was done, Virgil yawned. He considered getting up to wash the makeup from his face, but he decided against it in favor of, well, staying in bed. He didn’t like to work too hard, after all. As he began to resituate himself without disturbing Patton, Virgil looked at his sleeping boyfriend. He didn’t look particularly peaceful as he usually did when he was sleeping, and that concerned Virgil for a moment. He brushed the thought from his mind, not wanting to worry too much about nothing and end up waking Patton up for no reason. He smiled slightly, and laid the rest of the way back down. His arm was still under Patton’s head, his boyfriend laying on his back. Virgil laid on his side facing Patton and laying his free arm across Patton’s chest, carefully linking their legs together as well. This was a comfortable and comforting cuddling position for both of them, and Virgil smiled a bit more now that he could nuzzle into Patton’s chest. He began to drift off to sleep with a small smile on his face.

__

Virgil awoke once more, a bit faster this time. He was not sure how much time had passed since he had fallen asleep, but he was pretty sure he heard someone whimpering quietly. _Patton?_ Virgil opened his eyes quickly, the upset cries pulling him out of blackness. Virgil noticed that his arm was no longer stuck but was instead above Patton’s head. Patton was laying a bit lower now, as if he had been moving around in his sleep. Patton did not normally move so much in his sleep, so Virgil frowned. Keeping one hand on Patton’s chest, Virgil propped himself up with his now free arm. He looked at Patton. His eyes were flicking rather quickly back and forth behind his eyelids, and his normally peaceful demeanor was distorted into an expression of what Virgil recognized as panic or even perhaps fear. He was whimpering quietly, but he was still asleep. _A nightmare? Patton?_ Virgil was not used to seeing Patton this way, as he had never experienced Patton having a nightmare. He had comforted Patton at times, of course, but it was always Patton who had to comfort Virgil during times of fear and panic, especially at night.

Virgil could feel the panic rising up inside him. He didn’t want to get this wrong. _What if I hurt Patton? What if I mess everything up? What if he gets mad at me? Why didn't I notice this before I fell asleep?_ Virgil tried hard to silence the nagging thoughts in his head and focus on what was most important, which was trying to sooth his boyfriend. He knew it would not be the best idea to jolt Patton out of the nightmare, as that could cause shock and possibly more panic. Virgil took a deep breath, eyes flicking back and forth for a moment as he questioned what he should do. Taking another deep breath, he lifted his hand from Patton’s chest and began stroking his boyfriend’s hair gently. Then, deciding in this moment that he would deny this if Princey or Logan ever caught wind of this, he began to sing quietly.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

Virgil finished the quick song, still stroking Patton’s hair. Patton sang this to him a lot when he was having panic attacks, so it was the first thing that came to mind. He began singing again after placing a quick kiss on Patton’s forehead. After a couple quiet rounds of the verse, Virgil kissed Patton’s temple and whispered to him.

“Patton, baby, wake up, it’s me.” He said quietly. He gently nudged Patton’s shoulder. “Come on, Pat, follow my voice.”

Patton stirred a little and Virgil heard him let out a small cry. He was shaking and his breathing seemed irregular. Virgil didn’t know what else to do. He didn’t want to shock him awake, but he didn’t want Patton to keep feeling like this. Virgil nudged his shoulder once more.

“Wake up baby, please? You can do it.” He nudged again, followed by a soft kiss on Patton’s head once more. “Come on, Patton, let’s get you outta there, k? Please?” He nudged one more time, and Patton’s eyes shot open. He sat up quickly, and Virgil sat up with him, immediately putting up his hands.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” Virgil said quickly but as comforting as possible as Patton looked around the room, tears beginning to streak his face. Virgil slowly moved his hands to take Patton’s. “Patton, baby, I’m here, look at me.”

Patton looked at him, dazed and out of breath. “Virge.” He said, his voice cracking. “I…I don’t remember what…I just felt so scared.” He said breathlessly.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, come here.” Virgil said, and Patton closed in on himself as he allowed Virgil to wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace.

Patton cried into Virgil’s shirt. He was shaking horribly, and Virgil moved his arms for just a moment to take his hoodie off and lay it over Patton’s shoulders. Patton gripped onto the sleeves of the stitched up hoodie, allowing Virgil to then help him put it on. Virgil zipped it up for him, and Patton, now literally engulfed in the comforting smell of his boyfriend, hugged his arms around himself. Virgil wrapped his arms around Patton once more and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

“Shhhh” Virgil soothed, then began singing. “You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…” He sang the song as soothingly as he could several times, holding Patton in his arms and stroking his hair gently. Patton slowly began relaxing in his arms, and after several minutes of singing Patton was soon still and relaxed. His breathing had slowed down significantly and he had stopped shaking. Virgil leaned back slightly and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. Patton took a deep, still slightly shaky, breath. He looked up at Virgil, who smiled softly.

“I love you, Virgil.” Patton said quietly, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face.

“I love you, too.” Virgil said, then cleared his throat. “Of course, if Princey asks, I never said that. I’m tough, remember?” Virgil grins as Patton lets out a laugh.

“I’m pretty sure you’ve said it in front of him before, you nerd.”

“Doesn’t mean I wont deny it anyway, man.”

“’Cause it’s an understood thing?” Patton smiled, warming Virgil’s heart. He could look at that smile all day, and he was so glad that he was able to put that smile back on his boyfriend’s face.

“Well of course.” Virgil grinned. His smile softened a bit as he continued, “But all jokes aside…just because it is understood doesn’t mean I will ever stop saying it, okay? You deserve to be told that you’re loved.”

“Virge—“

“No, listen.” Virgil kissed Patton’s forehead once more then continued. He looked into Patton’s eyes. “I know you’re Thomas’ heart. You’re the embodiment of feelings. But I never want you to think that that means you’re the only one in this relationship that will express those feelings. I might be…closed off a lot, I guess. I know this is all kind of new for us, being together now after torturously pining for so long.” They both laughed. “And I have been having trouble figuring out how to say how I’m feeling sometimes. I get scared, I want to run, I get, well, anxious…”

“Like your name.” Patton grinned. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Yeesss, like my name. But…” He took a deep breath. “But I love you. So much. And when I was trying to wake you up, I got so scared. But I realized…the love I feel for you completely outshines any fear that I can feel. And all I wanted was for you to be okay, even if I didn’t know what to do.” Patton lowered his head and Virgil frowned. “Did…did I say something wrong? I can stop, I’m so—“

“Virgil.” Patton interrupted before looking back up, a smile forming on his face and tears welling up in his eyes. “Don’t apologize. You are amazing. You are good. You are brave. And I am so happy that you are mine. And I am so happy to hear you say all of that. I love you more than anything.” Virgil felt a tear fall down his own face as he broke out into a toothy grin.

“You’re so beautiful when you smile, Virge.” Patton said. Usually, when Patton complimented him like that, Virgil would break out into a fit of denial and try to hide his face. This time, however, Virgil leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Patton leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. When they parted just a moment later, they broke out into the biggest smiles and pressed their foreheads together, half laughing and half crying.

“I’m okay now, sweetheart.” Patton said. “Thank you for being here.”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.” Virgil said. They sat like that for a while before Patton moved and climbed off the bed. Virgil looked up at him.

“I’m gonna go grab a washcloth and we’re gonna wash your face, you know you shouldn’t go to sleep with makeup on.” Patton said, and Virgil laughed. When Patton came back from the bathroom, he tossed a wet rag to Virgil, who began to wipe the definitely smeared makeup off of his face. Soon after, the two were back in bed, situated as before, Patton still wearing Virgil’s hoodie. Patton placed a kiss on the top of Virgil’s head and exhaled calmly.

“Let’s get some sleep, my night sky.” Patton said, and he could practically hear Virgil rolling his eyes at the latest nickname. Nevertheless, Virgil smiled and nuzzled into Patton’s chest.

“Goodnight, my love.” Virgil said. Patton smiled, stroking Virgil’s hair for a moment until they both drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I thought of this right before bed and wrote this all in one sitting at 3 in the morning so I hope you all at least liked it! My favorite visual I got from this was Patton wearing Virgil's hoodie, and I wish to everything that is holy that I could draw lol. Feel free to leave comments/constructive criticism!


End file.
